Le blues du dentiste
by Margot57
Summary: OS - "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est un peu plus au nord que ça coince." Jack a un problème d'ordre médical.


Le blues du dentiste

**Auteur :** _Margot57_

**Spoiler :** Aucun

**Genre :** _Romance/Humor_

**Disclaimers :** _Ni Jack, ni Sam, ni aucun autre personnage de la franchise Stargate ne m'appartiennent. Ca, c'est fait._

**Raiting :** _K+_

**N/A :** _Un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelque temps, et que je poste seulement maintenant car je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'en être satisfaite… _

_

* * *

_

« Jack ? »

La voix de Daniel sembla venir de très loin et Jack releva brusquement la tête, comme si on lui avait placé des glaçons dans la nuque. Il se massa la mâchoire en grimaçant, bien conscient que la douleur avait le don de le couper du reste du monde, l'enfermant dans une de ces dimensions parallèles que Carter adorait décrire.

« Est-ce que vous m'avez seulement écouté ? » soupira l'archéologue en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette, mêlant l'objet à ce qui semblaient être les restes d'une omelette.

« Ca dépend à quel moment. » ronchonna Jack en considérant le verre d'eau posé devant lui. Cela lui ferait peut-être du bien… Ou au contraire, ça pourrait empirer les choses.

« Daniel Jackson vous faisait part de ses appréhensions quant à l'organisation de la prochaine mission. » informa Teal'c, dont le plateau repas ressemblait à un buffet à lui seul.

« Appréhensions ? Depuis le temps Daniel, votre confiance en moi n'est-elle pas aveugle ? » ironisa le militaire.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la confiance, Jack. C'est juste le fait que le major Kayne me semble assez… Bourru. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de travailler avec lui. » expliqua l'archéologue, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas le visage de son ami.

« Je partage l'avis de Daniel Jackson. Le major Kayne a l'air d'avoir des idées plutôt arrêtées. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il dénigre le travail du major Carter, simplement sous prétexte qu'elle soit une femme. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Jack. Les propos déplacés qu'avaient eu Kayne avaient été très rapidement suivi de représailles les articulations du militaire n'étaient pas prêtes de se remettre de l'entraînement plutôt musclé qu'il avait eu avec Teal'c.

« Les hommes sont stupides, parfois. » se contenta de répondre Jack.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! »

Sam venait de les rejoindre à leur table, son habituelle coupe de Jell-O oscillant de manière assez écœurante lorsqu'elle posa son plateau.

« Evidemment. Je suis sûr que Janet vous dit ce genre de chose. » la taquina Jack.

« Vous n'avez pas faim, mon Colonel ? » s'étonna la scientifique en constatant que l'assiette de son supérieur demeurait pleine de… De… De quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas naturel.

« J'_avais_ faim. Avant de voir que leur gratin dauphinois ressemblait à ça. » Il désigna le contenu de son assiette de manière évasive et soupira, ses doigts se refermant sur son verre sans qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à boire.

« L'omelette n'était pas si mauvaise. » commenta Daniel en enlevant l'opercule de son yaourt aux fruits.

« Je trouve pour ma part que la nourriture du mess est tout à fait ingérable, O'Neill. » ajouta Teal'c.

Sam sourit en avalant une feuille de salade qui avait la consistance d'un morceau de plastique. Les Jaffas avaient vraiment un estomac à toute épreuve. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Jack n'avait même pas touché à sa part de tarte qu'il savourait en temps normal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle interrogea Daniel du regard. L'archéologue secoua la tête, n'ayant pas de réponse à lui apporter.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Il me reste un tas de… De trucs à faire avant le briefing de cet après-midi. Teal'c, allez-y doucement avec la mousse au chocolat. »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête et prit une large cuillère de la mixture. Jack s'éloigna d'une démarche plus raide qu'à l'accoutumé. Non pas que Sam avait l'habitude d'étudier sa démarche. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« Il y a un problème avec le colonel, non ? »

« C'est vrai que ça doit être la première fois que je le vois épargner une part de tarte. Aux cerises, en plus. » répondit Daniel, soudain songeur. « Il a peut-être trop mangé au petit-déjeuner. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de Jack. »

« Mmmh. »

Sam n'était pas convaincue cependant et elle goba une bouchée de Jell-O sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Jack abattit nerveusement son poing sur son bureau et regretta immédiatement son geste. Génial. En plus d'une rage de dents, il venait de se casser tous les doigts. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les anti-douleur étaient à peu près aussi efficaces que des Smarties, et passer à l'infirmerie pour obtenir quelque chose de plus fort n'était définitivement pas une alternative. Il savait très bien ce que Janet lui dirait « _je ne suis pas aussi qualifiée qu'un dentiste Colonel, vous feriez mieux de prendre rendez-vous…_ ». Cette simple pensée le fit tressaillir et il décida de se concentrer sur la grille de mots croisés inachevée qui traînait sur son bureau depuis une période indéterminée. Il attrapa un crayon et le porta machinalement à la bouche pour en mâchonner l'extrémité sale habitude. A l'instant même où le tube en plastique entra en contact avec ses molaires, il réalisa son erreur et retint un hurlement. Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais été douillet. Il avait été torturé plus souvent qu'à son tour, s'était brisé les bras et les jambes un nombre incalculable de fois, avait marché des kilomètres avec une cheville ayant doublée de volume… Alors pourquoi cette maudite quenotte le faisait-elle autant souffrir ? Envoyant valser son stylo, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et se demanda s'il serait capable de supporter ça encore longtemps. Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter et il fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance avant de murmurer un vague « entrez ».

« Mon Colonel ? Vous êtes occupé ? »

Carter. Evidement ! Parfois, il regrettait de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. A la moindre chose défaillante, elle rappliquait et faisait tout son possible pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Seulement la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était révéler sa peur irrationnel des fraises, polisseurs et autres instruments de torture à son second !

« Comme vous le voyez Carter. » répondit-il en tapotant sa feuille de mots croisés. « Il m'a semblé que cela avait l'air plus… Distrayant que le rapport de Daniel. Je crois que je me suis royalement planté, une fois de plus ! »

« Et si vous me disiez simplement ce qui ne va pas ? » proposa Sam en prenant place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et il eut presque envie de sourire à son tour, mais la grimace serait probablement trop douloureuse.

« Tout va bien Carter. Je vous assure. Très froid quand il est absolu en quatre lettres ? »

« Mon Colonel… Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« C'est vous la boss en maths, mais ça fait beaucoup plus que quatre lettres ça… » ironisa Jack, usant de ses habituels sarcasmes pour esquiver la conversation.

Sam fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard appuyé. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui dire la vérité… Ou de trouver une excuse potable.

« Disons que… J'ai quelques petits problèmes au niveau de… De… Enfin… »

« Oh. »

Carter piqua un fard et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu croire. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux chocolat et il se sentit rougir à son tour. Si elle lui avait seulement laissé le temps de finir !

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est un peu plus au nord que ça coince. »

Au lieu de détendre l'atmosphère, la précision qu'il venait d'apporter ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Les joues de Carter n'avaient rien à envier aux tomates en cet instant.

« J'ai une rage de dents. La pire des rage de dents qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir ! » gémit-il.

« Une rage de dents ? » s'étonna Sam. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à marmonner.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours à cause de cette foutue douleur ! »

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà pris rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? »

Le militaire ne répondit rien, faisant mine d'être absorbé dans la contemplation de son pot à crayon.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Carter… » soupira t-il. « Ca ira. »

« Pas la peine de jouer les blocs de granit, vous savez. »

« Les… Blocs de granit ? Je vous remercie de la comparaison si flatteuse ! »

Sam soupira et lui lança un regard appuyé. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait dit qu'il avait peur de quelque chose… Elle se souvient soudain de la phobie irrationnelle qu'éprouvait son frère vis à vis des médecins en tout genre, et elle se demanda si le Colonel ne pouvait pas en être également affecté. Cela expliquerait sa réticence à se rendre à l'infirmerie à chaque retour de mission et son habilité à éviter les aiguilles en tout genre ! Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres et Jack blêmit.

« Interdiction de vous moquer Carter ! Je suis sûr que vous avez une peur secrète vous aussi… »

« Sûrement pas aussi humiliante, » affirma Sam, se délectant de la possibilité de se moquer de lui pour une fois.

« Ce n'est pas _humiliant_ ! » rétorqua le militaire. Cependant, face au regard rieur de la jeune femme, il dû reconnaître qu'il se sentait assez… Stupide. « On ne se moque pas, j'ai dit ! J'aimerai bien vous y voir, vous… »

« Les problèmes dentaires peuvent être les symptômes de maladies sous-jacentes mon Colonel. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça. » déclara t-elle, retrouvant tout d'un coup son sérieux.

« Vous, vous savez trouver les mots justes pour rassurer les gens… » soupira le militaire. Il approcha prudemment sa main de sa mâchoire et étouffa un juron quand la douleur se fit sentir. Ce n'était pas demain qu'il pourrait mastiquer un steak !

« Vous savez, j'ai un très bon ami qui est dentiste. Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait de vous voir cet après-midi… » proposa Sam. Le terme « très bon ami » fit grimacer Jack et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Je ne doute pas de la qualification de votre « très bon ami » Carter, mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire cet après-midi. » tenta t-il sans trop y croire.

« Nous n'avons pas de briefing avant demain soir, et pour une fois, vous avez rendu tous vos rapports. En plus, vous avez dit à Daniel que vous aviez l'intention d'en profiter pour aller vous acheter la nouvelle saison des Simpson… »

« Quel cafteur celui-là ! Si on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne… »

Lasse de son petit numéro, Sam le fit taire du regard et croisa les bras, bien décidée à le convaincre. Depuis quand avait-elle acquise ce pouvoir de lui rabattre son caquet rien qu'en le regardant ? Sûrement depuis sa thèse sur les appareils génitaux, se dit-il.

« Je vais téléphoner à David, et vous prendre un rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Pas de discussion ! » s'exclama Sam avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tiens, je croyais que c'était moi qui donnait les ordres… » ronchonna le militaire.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant. La santé, c'est important. »

« Manger au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour, ni trop gras, ni trop sucré… » récita t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je serai devant votre bureau à quatorze heures. A tout à l'heure ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte, laissant là un Jack désespéré.

* * *

« Carter ! Vous avez omis de préciser que c'était un dentiste pour les enfants je suppose ? »

« Disons que j'ai préféré vous dissimuler ce détail. » s'excusa Sam avec un petit sourire désolé.

« On s'en va Carter ! » déclara t-il en refermant sa veste, désirant au plus vite quitter la salle d'attente colorée remplie d'enfants surexcités.

« Mon Colonel ! C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer… »

Elle l'avait retenu par la manche et le suppliait de ses grands yeux bleus. Comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Il secoua la tête, résolu, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise miniature dont le dossier avait la forme d'une grenouille. S'il ne s'était pas senti humilié auparavant, il l'était désormais. Et pas qu'un peu ! Sam, quant à elle, prit place sur un fauteuil d'un rouge criard, juste à côté de son supérieur. Son regard se porta sur les enfants qui s'amusaient avec divers jeux tels que des puzzles, des jeux de construction ou des livres de coloriage à moitié complétés. Mal à l'aise, Jack remuait sur sa chaise. Charlie adorait aller chez le dentiste parce qu'il savait qu'après le rendez-vous, son père lui achèterait une glace ou une autre sucrerie du même genre. Cette pensée douloureuse lui serra le cœur et il préféra penser à autres choses. Se saisissant d'un _journal de Mickey,_ il se mit à le feuilleter sous les yeux amusés de Carter. Il esquissa un petit sourire quand il tomba sur la page des bandes dessinées et commença à lire. Une présence latérale lui fit soudain lever les yeux et il se retrouva face à une petite rouquine haute comme trois pommes, coiffée par deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire partiellement édenté et il lui rendit la pareille… Enfin, lui n'était pas édenté pour l'instant.

« Tu veux bien te marier avec moi ? » demanda l'enfant, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Si Sam éclata de rire, Jack fut pour le moins secoué par cette proposition si… Spontanée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouve pas immédiatement les mots.

« Eh bien… Tu sais… Je suis un peu trop vieux pour toi et… »

« Et elle est très jalouse ? » demanda la rouquine en montrant Sam du doigt. Elle se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. « Maman me dit toujours qu'il faut partager. »

Ce fut à Jack de laisser libre cours à son hilarité, et à Sam d'être gênée. Exaspérée, la petite leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son coloriage.

« Je vois que vous avez un succès fou, mon Colonel ! » se moqua la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes jalouse Carter ! Et vous savez que je préfère les blondes… »

Sam piqua un fard et fit semblant d'être absorbée dans la contemplation d'une tour en cubes. Jack ricana, ravi de son petit effet, et poursuivit sa lecture ô combien mature. Dingo avait quelques points communs avec Daniel, constata t-il avec amusement. La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, suivie de ses deux enfants occupés à se chamailler. Elle poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jack.

« C'est toujours la guerre pour les convaincre d'aller chez le dentiste. Tout de même, ce n'est pas la potence ! Les enfants agissent parfois bizarrement… » expliqua t-elle au militaire.

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Jack l'assassina du regard, vexé comme un pou. Il se contenta de répondre à son interlocutrice par un sourire compatissant et évita soigneusement le regard moqueur de son second.

Ils attendirent une éternité selon Jack, dix minutes selon l'horloge. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen, grand, aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à Sam qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement. La militaire se leva et enlaça brièvement le dentiste, sans faire attention au regard exaspéré de Jack.  
« Sam ! Je suis heureux de te voir, ça fait un sacré baille ! Tu vas bien ? »  
« Très bien David, ça me fait plaisir de te voir également. »  
« Il faudrait qu'on aille boire un verre, à l'occasion. » proposa le « très bon ami », un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Jack décida qu'il détestait cet homme.  
« Je suis très occupée, mais pourquoi pas… Mon Colonel, c'est à vous. »  
« Oh ! Vous êtes le fameux Jack ? Enchanté. David Simmons. » Il lui tendit une main que Jack ne serra qu'avec réticence. « Je vous imaginez plus… Enfin… »  
« Plus jeune peut-être ? » compléta le militaire. « Désolé de vous décevoir. » ajouta t-il, sans sincérité.  
Gêné, le dentiste s'éclaircit la gorge et les invita à entrer dans son cabinet.  
« Je vais peut-être rester dans la salle d'attente… »  
« Carter ! Vous m'avez traîné ici, vous assumez jusqu'au bout. »  
Sam lui sourit et le suivit dans la pièce, légèrement plus sobre que la salle d'attente.  
« Prenez place, je vous en prie. » invita Simmons, en désignant le fauteuil. Jack avala difficilement sa salive et s'assit sur le siège. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser Carter le traîner ici ? Le dentiste enfila ses gants en latex et s'approcha de son patient, sans se débarrasser de son insupportable sourire ultra bright. Méfiant, le militaire fronça les sourcils et attendit, la mort dans l'âme.  
« Vous savez mon Colonel, même si David est très doué pour son métier, il ne peut pas vous soigner tant que vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche… » fit remarquer Sam. Le ton définitivement moqueur qu'elle adoptait exaspéra Jack qui s'exécuta un peu malgré lui. Simmons orienta la lampe suspendue au siège et le militaire eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un interrogateur de la CIA.  
« Mmmh. C'est très douloureux ? »  
« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je peux vous dire que je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds ici… Et je ne suis pas douillet ! »  
« Mmmh. »  
Et voilà, la valse des instruments de torture commençait… Le dentiste se saisit d'une espèce de cure-dent en métal à l'extrémité incurvée et se mit à gratter l'émail avec application. A côté de cet homme, Ba'al était doux comme un agneau ! se dit Jack, qui se maîtrisait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas refermer brusquement sa mâchoire sur les doigts de son bourreau.  
« Vous avez une belle carie sur la troisième prémolaire ! »

Ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle, le militaire tressailli et envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de s'en aller en courant.

« Je vais vous faire une anesthésie locale avant de vous ôter la partie endommagée. Ensuite, je colmaterai le trou avec… »

« Ca va, ça va. Epargnez moi les détails. » marmonna Jack. « Je vous fais entièrement confiance ! » ajouta t-il, très peu convainquant.

« Mon Colonel ! »

La voix de Carter semblait s'être rapprochée et quand il tourna légèrement la tête, il croisa son regard bleu et son sourire encourageant. Il se sentit un peu mieux… Jusqu'au moment où une aiguille apparut sous son nez. Maudissant sur une vingtaine de génération l'imbécile qui avait inventé ses choses, il ouvrit la bouche à contre-cœur et attendit vaillamment la douleur… La douleur ? Une main avait trouvé sa place dans la sienne et, subitement, il oublia ses dents, la souffrance, les sourires ultra bright et les rouquines précoces. Carter venait… De lui prendre la main ! Sa crainte infondée s'estompa d'autant plus lorsqu'il capta le regard jaloux de Simmons. S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise posture, il lui aurait sûrement tiré la langue. Si le bruit du métal contre sa dent était hautement insupportable, le pouce de Carter qui traçait des arabesques sur sa paume compensait largement ! Il se surprit même à espérer que son opération dure des heures… Seulement à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus de carie, mais bizarrement, toujours une main dans la sienne. Sam sursauta quand elle réalisa que son supérieur était désormais debout à côté d'elle et sentit ses joues se colorer.

« Il a été très courageux, c'est un brave garçon ! » commenta le dentiste. En temps normal, Jack lui aurait fait ravaler ses quenottes d'une blancheur surréaliste mais il entendit à peine les propos de l'homme. Samantha Carter lui avait prit la main ! Bon, certes, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose… Mais à part les quelques étreintes qu'ils se permettaient d'échanger (trop) rarement, les gestes d'affection demeuraient inexistants entre eux et il n'était pas contre plus de « contact ».

« Et n'oubliez pas Jack, la meilleure façon d'éviter les caries, c'est un brossage régulier et efficace ! »

« J'y penserai. Carter, on y va ? »

Sam acquiesça et salua son « très bon ami », qui accepta son étreinte avec un peu moins d'entrain que précédemment. Ils sortirent du cabinet côte à côte et se retrouvèrent dans les rues animées de Colorado Springs.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si terrible ! La douleur va s'estomper très vite. »

« Je n'ai plus vraiment mal, en fait. Votre copain à des doigts de fée ! » plaisanta t-il. La jeune femme secoua la tête et consulta sa montre.

« Il est seulement seize heures », fit-elle remarquer.

« Je vous invite à manger une glace ! »

« Une glace ? Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable ? »

« Si j'étais raisonnable Carter… Ca se saurait ! »

Et puis désormais, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur du dentiste puisqu'il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une main dans la sienne contre les piqûres, les fraises et les polisseurs…

**THE END**

* * *

Alors pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais eu de carie donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se soigne ! La peur de Jack est peut-être un peu (beaucoup) improbable, mais Indiana Jones a bien peur des serpents ! x) J'attends vos avis :)


End file.
